


只狼小短篇合集

by UlfrLarynsson



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynsson/pseuds/UlfrLarynsson
Summary: 大量我流弦一郎的忍者狼au与修罗狼，有的是cp向有的是友情向。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 15





	1. 阿修罗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是游戏里的本土修罗，是佛教六道中的阿修罗。
> 
> 修罗狼，弦狼友情向。

阿修罗，简作修罗，六道之一，十界之一。意译为不端正，非善戏，非天，非酒。常战，是故战场亦称为修罗场。其果报胜似天而非天，虽有福德，然性憍慢，执着之念强，虽被种种教化，其心不为所动，虽听闻佛法，亦不能证悟。

他生来就是修罗。

在战场上游荡着，搜集所有有价值的东西，如果能在没被其他人抢走之前遇到祭奠帮的人，就可以换得上钱，但是更多时候，是几个冷硬的糠饼。比起同行的野武士，幼童显然是更容易打发的对象。

“钱也是很容易会被抢走的呀，不如在还有机会的时候多吃上几口，填饱肚子，这样就算死了也不痛苦了。”

这是哄骗大多数小孩的伎俩，但哪怕他心里一清二楚，也没有开口争辩过。

香囊，簪子，小佛龛，镶嵌着贝壳的梳笄，盔甲上的金饰，佛珠，短刀，从泥土被血染成深色的战场中间搜罗来，经过他满是新旧划伤的手，再倒去祭奠帮破烂帐篷面前被乌鸦撒得到处是白色粪便的地上，换来能供他两三天不饿得难受的粗制干粮。

等填上了肚子，就可以更有些力气，在遇到还在尸堆里哀嚎着，尚未断气的人时，他就能走过去，用短刀切开他们的脖子，再安静地在那站上一会儿。等到被补了一刀致命伤的人确定无疑死透了，他才会再把短刀插回刀鞘里去，藏在袖子里，再开始翻找起周遭尸体身上的值钱物件来。

至于在于战场游荡之前的生活，他已经记不太清了。可那要说起来，也算不上什么特别重要的事情。虽然过着不知什么时候才能吃上下一顿饭的日子，但他并不能说不快乐。

恰恰相反，在这乌鸦和野狼大摆筵席的荒原上，他实际上是在找寻着下一个可以动手杀掉的，未在交战时即死的幸运儿。可能会在垂死之际暴起反击，不加小心便会得不偿失，被其余游荡的小孩避之不及的半死人，对他来说比任何能捡拾去换钱的东西都宝贵得多。

如果能挥动大刀，干净利落地砍下头来，肯定会是十分畅快的事吧？

但是对于他来说，哪怕是最短的佩刀，竖起来也能比上他的下巴，就算勉强双手举起，也难以运作自如。没有配合全身肌肉的下砸，就连菜刀切肉都不如。因此，尽管十分期盼，他仍每次都只拔出短刀，小心翼翼地寸寸压切进脖子里去。

如果饿得厉害，就没力气去提防可能的危险，也就不是收取性命的好时机。

在大多数时候，麻木才是他的主要情绪。对尸体腐烂臭味的麻木，对满身伤口痛楚的麻木，因饥饿和虚弱导致的麻木——但是，每一次，在他夺走幸运儿残存命数的时候，他的眼睛总是神采奕奕。

在他身上有这么一种残忍而纯粹的天性，亦或是野性。自顾自地挑选出自己的对手，并让斗争持续到对方死亡为止。出生大概不到第十一个年头，又因营养不足长得十分瘦小的孩童，并不能靠自己的力量满足这一天生的愿望，战场就成了他唯一的游乐场。他并没有亲人在他面前惨死，就算有他也已不再在意，不是为了报复，也不是靠一时的力量差距取得胜利来获得虚荣心。

只是快乐。

斗争，然后杀掉的快乐。

在左方脸颊被刀刃割开时，他举起一把没鞘的佩刀。

那是他有生以来所遇到的最强的一个人，仅仅是目光注视，就已经让他浑身汗毛倒竖。于是顺理成章地，在血淌下下巴时，他开始渴望打倒他，切开他的脖子，取走他的命——

这不是一个好时机。

几天没吃东西，胃里只有泥土和草，哪怕用尽全力，也没法再把刀多抬起一些。

但他注定不会不战而亡。哪怕此是力量悬殊，注定失败，相当于送死的战斗。

麻木的身体并不感觉到有丝毫疼痛，拼命紧握住的刀刃在重压下划破手掌，血顺着手臂流进了袖口。

至今为止所有取得的命都降低了价值，面前的这一人才是值得他追求的目标。

然后他得到了一个名字。

——

在过上不用挨饿的日子后，体能变得恢复迅速起来。

男人准许他用短刀训练，再在每天太阳下山前拿木刀和他对打。结局总是一样，毫无反抗能力地被掀翻在地，身上多了不轻不重的淤肿。晚饭可以敞开肚子吃，然后不用担心有人会半夜抢走他的东西地休息一整晚，再第二天起来继续训练。

只是他不服管教。

在体重开始增长后，哪怕被打翻在地，用脚猛踩到胃而呕吐出来，只要刀还在手上，他就不会放弃继续进攻。

不仅仅是每日傍晚的对练，白天指导时，夜晚入睡时，山中行走时，只要一有机会，他就会拔出短刀攻击对方，仅仅击倒绝无法让他停止，只有收缴下利器后才会重新回到那副沉默且乖顺的样子。

在一开始，男人还认为有些意思，仍会陪他玩闹上一会儿。但到了后来，次数过于频繁，也让他慢慢厌烦起来。不仅是缴械，逐渐变得冷漠的说教伴随一顿不留余地的踢打成了常态。为了让人痛苦而施下的创伤比单纯木刀造成的伤势更难以痊愈，被关在暗房里不见天日，但每日的食物并没有克扣。每次被重新放出来时，他脸上的悔过足以说服任何人。

“这次总该长记性了。”

男人的自言自语重复着，直到有一天变成了恼怒的谩骂。

尽管全身紧绷着握着短刀，但也没能对一闪而过的刀光作出及时反应。他瘫坐在地上，茫然盯着男人的脸，这一次左脸传来的疼痛十分清晰。

“哦，居然躲过了？”

那饶有兴致的语气，却又像是第一次在战场上遇到时一样了。

本应被一刀批成两半的脑袋，此时只在左边面颊上留下一道极浅的刀伤，哪怕再深一分都会切开眼球。分明连他自己都没有反应过来的一击，却全凭着野兽般的直觉躲了过去，而身体却已经感觉自己失去了一半重要的器官而摇摇欲坠。

他瞪着一只被血完全染红的眼睛，盯着男人仍指着他的刀尖，距离被逐渐收拢了。

真的会被杀死。

本来完全被压制在不知何处的对死亡的恐惧涌了上来，并一瞬间压倒了他。

他丢掉了紧握手里的刀。

“真是的，本以为是个傻子，原来只是太野了，打得不够狠而已吗。”

“还真是匹好狼呢。”

从那天起，男人成为了他的“父亲”。

——

“作为你的父亲，我的话是绝对的。”

在这里，姑且想象一只瘦骨嶙峋的野兽幼崽，终于在挣扎得精疲力竭后被戴上了粗铁的项圈。且随着年份递加，体型增长，再被套上了四足的镣铐，接着是关节，躯干，一圈圈链条重重叠叠，直到连嘴都遮覆住。

最终沦为了如同手偶一般的东西，虽还能凭着自主意识发出声来，但迈哪只脚，动哪只手，什么时候张嘴咬人，已经完全不再受自己控制了。

在十多年的时间里，外在的天性被层层磨灭，压制，直到成品显现出一个极其驯服的家犬模样，最终送到了平田家，由幼童成为手偶的操控者。

“你的主人地位仅次于我，你要用自己的命保护他，听从他的命令。”

他确实也十分乖顺。

本该是四足着地的野兽，别扭着用后足行走着，穿着毫不合适的鞋子，分明有尖锐的獠牙，却一定要用变形扭曲的前爪稳拿刀柄去劈砍。

但所有人都会称赞道，枭真是养出了一个好儿子。

不，但实际上，他对这一切并不十分在意……只要还有得对手可战，有得命可供他切割，他总会感到快乐。

既然所有人都不觉得他是扭曲成人的野兽，那他估计就该是个人吧？

在成为“儿子”的十多年内，他曾有过一个接近于朋友的存在。如果在麻木之余回想起与其经历的短暂时光，心中就会涌起鲜少体会的，平静且安宁的愉悦。

阿狼————

真奇怪，如果他让你去死你也要去吗？这是哪门子的父亲啊。

啊呀，有点烤糊了，你吃另外一个吧。

既然你都是无主的忍者，那做我的忍者，咱们不就可以天天一起玩了吗！

终于来了！这次隔得真久啊，好多东西都坏掉不能给你了……

狼。

阿狼。

狼。

“狼。”

“原来你就是御子的忍者吗。”

比起上一次见面，那人的模样已经变了许多。更加老成，也凌冽了。

“到我这来，我们一起，一定可以……”

“做不到。”

“哪怕是你都无法理解我吗。”

“我……我无法违背命令。”

或许对方也终于第一次真切地看清了那从虚无中探出，将他扭曲成诡谲形状的锁链。过去的每一次为打碎细小的一支而欢欣的玩伴，开始感到过去的只看到破碎的一处，不见更多枷锁迅速补足缺口就开始沾沾自喜的自己实在是愚蠢异常。

如果不能解开束缚，放归野兽自由，那哪怕是送它归于死亡的安宁，也比继续受困要好上百倍。

而他对对方的心意十分明白。

这不是一场觉悟对等的战斗，面对不是他所选中的对手，不想夺取性命的人，他选择献上自己的命。

可是他已经不会死了。

失去左臂，得到义肢，杀人更加得心应手。

不再会死亡后，就连痛苦也逐渐消融了，在各方面都十分熟悉的木然再度席卷，牢牢包裹住他，像是又回到了熟悉的战场上，仅仅是在找寻着下一个对手，仅仅是不计后果地剖开下一个脖颈。

无法用自己的死亡作结，必然的再度相战就成了这辈子第一次让他感到痛苦的争斗。既然一方已失去死亡的能力，结局就只会有一个。

他不想看到他死。

那人逃走时，他又再度感到快乐。

只要不阻拦在幼童操控手偶玩耍的途中，就可避免注定的死亡。

请不要再……

“我想得到龙血的力量，他不再是你的主人了。”

应下命令时，他甚至有些放下心来。

酣畅淋漓的战斗，收取强者的性命，一如既往给予他纯粹的快乐。只要对他持有敌意，不论技艺高低，都能成为他的对手。

杀人总是心狠手辣，陈尸总会堆积如山，溅血总要血流成河。

至于三年前那横贯胸膛的刀伤，已经太过久远，连那疼痛都难以回想起来了。

真是奇特的力量，不是吗？分明是如此致命的裂缝，却愈合得连一道白痕都不存在。

一如既往地呈现着驯服的模样，哪怕看到那颗最不想见到的头颅，也发不出悲伤的嚎叫。仅仅是麻木地看着男人露出长久的破绽，喜悦与狂傲让他又聋又瞎。野兽自顾自像以往一样环顾着身上层叠的锁链，却突然看到其中最粗的一条已经不知何时满布裂纹。

是了，他已经不会再死了……

哪怕此是力量悬殊，注定失败，相当于送死的战斗。

随着送入对方心口的致命一击，归还了名字，归还了影子的死亡，归还了强加在他身上的数之不尽的枷锁。

仅存的与普通人相像的，所谓悲伤的情感，逐渐被快乐掩盖，吞没，直到再也无迹可寻了。

“你……你不可能是修罗！”

失去了主人的身份，哪怕连对手都算不上的孩童的尖锐鸣叫，就只是扰人清净的噪声了。

他一出生是修罗，一出生就是渴求着一刻不停的争战，永远保持着残忍，纯粹，野蛮难驯天性的野兽。

既然已经如此活着了，又怎么能够不像这样死去？

至此，于枷锁中脱困的，将永久地沉醉于纯粹的快乐中的强健野兽，四足站立，獠牙锐利，提衔着作为人时唯一搜寻到的有价值的那颗头颅，回归山林。


	2. 三味线与芦苇笛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弦忍狼au

忍者刚从窗户翻进屋，就被听见响动的屋主人叫住了名字。

“啊，狼，回来了啊。

“是。”

“事情已经办妥？”

“是。”

忍者回身关上窗，然后走到主君面前，单膝跪下来。

“让您久等了。”他道着歉，从怀里取出取回的回信。苇名弦一郎就从倚着的柱子上直起身来，接过信拆开，读了两遍，似是对其内容十分满意，脸上露出些舒畅的笑意，就着照明的烛台把信给焚掉了。“不碍事，也不是什么要急的事情，只是信不过别人，才让你跑了一趟。”

“还有什么吩咐吗？”

“今天倒是已经没什么事情要做了——”

“那属下就先告退了。”

“哎，别着急走。”于是忍者继续在原地等待着。等烧完了信件，弦一郎又重新正回了身子，翻开盖在木盘一侧的酒盅，给满满倒上了一杯。“和我一起喝两杯吧。”

“我不会喝酒。”

“你会不会喝酒难道我还不知道吗，只是一个人喝实在是没什么意思。”

“……而且身上汗臭很重。”

“不妨事。”

“…………”

“你的规矩怎么比我还多，就当是我求你陪我喝两杯吧，不愿意吗？”

“……遵命。”

终于让对方答应了，弦一郎就显得更高兴了起来。他一口把先前酒盅里的残酒喝干了，又重新满上一杯。忍者就着他的指示在他身侧的蒲团坐下，端起杯子，但只小口喝，不敢像身旁人那样痛饮。

就样子来看，弦一郎已经喝上了一会儿。洗澡后濡湿的头发已经半干了，现在还是春天，窄袖和服的面料不太凉爽，由于酒后燥热而被他掀开些许领口，但因他酒量大，面颈也不怎么泛红，所以看不出他到底喝了多少。只有在自幼时就一起玩耍的忍者面前，弦一郎才会多少显露出些青年人的脾气来，而现在喝了酒，又有些把平日大将的严肃冷漠抛在脑后了。

“阿狼（ろうやん），没必要这么拘束啊。酒还多得是，这里还有下酒的烤蘑菇，自己随便取，总不至于要我喂到你嘴里吧？”

忍者有些窘迫起来，好不容易喝完手里的一杯，刚把酒盅放下，眼尖的主君就又给他倒满了，他又只好再举了起来。也得动筷子夹下酒菜，不然以弦一郎的说到做到，他还没有脸皮厚到被主人喂吃的也能坐得住的地步。

今夜弦一郎似乎心情格外好，也不再聊往日常见的时政疑难——事无巨细，他几乎都会和狼说，哪怕狼只作一个倾听者，从不给出建议，弦一郎仍喜欢这么做，这大概是从小就养成的习惯吧；他总是话更多的那一个，哪怕从小孩长成了青年，五官长开了，眉毛锋利起来，脸瘦削下去，在两人独处的时候，总是他在喋喋不休地说着，虽然狼的动作总比话更多，但是他却是一直知道狼什么都听进去了。

忍者又喝下一杯。

“今晚月色很不错吧。”弦一郎继续给忍者倒酒。“风也暖和，是喝酒的好日子。”

纯净泉水所酿造出的苇名酒，虽然入口醇厚，不难吞咽，但度数仍然不低。被嘴里感受所蒙骗，不知不觉就三四杯下肚的忍者，脸烫得像是烧热的陶片，虽然还没有晕头转向，但是已经有些反应迟缓起来。

“哎，酒有点冷了……”

“……我去给您再烫一下。”

“不用，说了多少次，这种事情让下人去做就行了。冷酒就冷喝吧。”

想从蒲团逃开的忍者只好又重新坐了回来。

“你脸真红。”

“……”

“阿狼，吹芦苇叶笛来听，好不好？”

“我吹得不好听。”

“我喜欢听。”

见无法推辞，忍者就从怀里掏出片芦苇叶来。叶子是前些天摘的了，已经有点枯黄，但韧性还在，尚能使用。他把叶子卷起，贴在嘴边吹起来。脑中没什么有印象的曲子能用，他只能随便吹上些自作的调子，虽然自觉得十分拙劣，但弦一郎却听得非常认真，一时间二人无话。

“啊呀，分明就和从前吹得一样好听嘛。”

一曲罢，弦一郎夸赞道，把端在手中半天没动作的杯中酒喝干了。“真是好兴致，我也想弹琴了。”

他猛地站起身来，在房间的箱子里翻出因公事繁忙，至少有大半年没碰过的三味线来。虽说喝了不少，但他握象牙的拨子，调弦的姿势一点都没有显现出不稳的迹象。回到座位正坐下的弦一郎捏着调好音的三线的琴颈，望着窗外的满月发起呆来。

“弹点什么好呢，阿狼，你说。”

“……我不太懂……”

“没事，我们就一起演奏吧。你继续吹芦苇叶笛，我和你的调子。”

不仅是剑术，弦一郎在继入苇名家后，其余方面自然也受到良好的教育，虽然长时间没有碰过琴，但仅在一开始的不熟练后，三味线的琴声就像经过长期排练般，与充作笛子的叶笛的乐声配合得十分完美了。似是真的性质很高，在合奏完一曲后，他仍望着月亮，自顾自弹着，唱了起来。

今宵空无眠，

犹恨不阴天。

不忍泪涟涟，

明月照孤单。

(よしや、こよいは

曇らばくもれ

とても涙で

見る月を)

“哎，不对不对，这是思念情人的歌啊。”

刚唱完，弦一郎就嚷嚷起来。“只想到明月，把其他的都给忘光了，你不准笑话我。”

“……不会，您弹唱得都非常好听。”

“哈哈，是吗。”弦一郎又高兴起来，他一把把琴和拨子丢向忍者，在对方慌忙接住乐器小心放在木地板上时，凑过去把他抱住了。“你真好啊，阿狼。”

忍者放好了琴，才转而把重心偏转去撑住身材高大的主君。本以为弦一郎还要再说些什么，但等了好一会儿都没有得到下文。

“弦一郎大人？”

他低下头去，发现比他年幼几岁的主人已经靠在他身上睡熟了。


	3. 非人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弦忍修罗狼au，被猫头鹰捅了一刀后的故事。

究竟是谁在定义人？  
需得保持柔弱，严格照寿命行事，循规蹈矩，处处不得逾越。人想着要修成天人，越是好的福报越想收入囊中；却容不得有丝毫脱出规矩的地方，用着名为“人”的戒律来丈量本该就有各自模样的族群。  
「无论获得了怎样的力量，哪怕能让你完全忘却痛苦和恐惧，可以一直持续战斗下去……但是……」  
但是。  
弦一郎生为人二十余载，自认见过足够多的借口和虚言，他本不该太过为了幼童的装腔作势烦恼。然而不管走在苇名何处，都有细碎的言谈，讨论着人或非人的话题，不合时宜的恐惧气氛在角落积蓄，若是有得足以说道的理由，他并不会坐视不理，可这一切从一开始就对他来说不可理喻。  
仅仅因为不会死，就不再是人？  
可别说笑了。  
人哪里是这么简单就能改头换面的东西。  
可却哪怕是身为医生的永真，都私底下说着些所谓“舍弃人”的话，让他不得不心生厌烦。  
大敌当前，尸山堆砌，责任在他肩上不假，可他总归是多少期许旁人能多少理解一些的，理解这生死存亡的关头，理解保全苇名国的重要性——没了土地的农民，只能流离失所饿死山头，说那些冠冕堂皇的大道理有什么用？保全一个所谓的“人”的名头，不让血沾在自己手上，眼睁睁放任人死去？  
他做不到。  
弦一郎记不得死去的母亲的音容样貌，但他记得挨饿的感觉。  
他想保存下火种。  
不是放任火焰完整地熄灭，而是残损但留有生机地继续燃烧。  
他当然可以去遵守别人的规则——既然不死就不配为人，那么他堂堂正正地抛弃作为“人”的自己——  
说得就好像这种口头上的得胜真的重要似的。  
弦一郎回到居室，看见他的忍者在窗边躺着，可直到他走到他身边，苍白的男人才猛然转醒，艳红在他眼里一闪而过。  
“……弦一郎大人。”  
他又刚死过一次了。  
被再次从黄泉门口拉回来的人咳嗽着，直到吐出些血块才呼吸平稳下来。  
“你不该在窗边睡，你的身体受不了再着凉了。”  
他扶着忍者缓慢站起身，将他挪到内室避风的角落，重新添上熄灭的碳炉，这才开始脱身上的盔甲。披散着头发的病人凑上前来，帮他解自己难着手的绳扣，直到换上舒适的常服，弦一郎在忍者身边坐下，才终于觉得舒畅了些许。  
室内仍是不够暖，带着凉意的空气抽取着布料带来的温度。弦一郎伸手去摸忍者的额头，那块皮肤带着甚至让人觉得烫手的温度，可他的手却冰得吓人，除了都因为满是汗水而粘腻外，很难让人想到这是同时属于一个人身上的部件。  
“永真今天来过了吗？”  
“…来过了，更换了绷带。”  
“嗯……”  
沉默寡言的忍者与其无心交流的主公相对无言，过了一会儿，弦一郎还是挪动了位置，自背后将忍者抱入怀中，而一向温顺的忍者没有做出丝毫不乐的态度。  
一个自始至终都不曾也不会欺骗他的人，一个和别人不同的，没有借口的人。  
他的忍者。  
被双臂环绕的男人连忍者装束外的衣服都没有，只得穿着弦一郎的和服，身丈和袖丈又都过长了，袖口遮住了半边青筋显露的手背，腰带上宽松堆叠的布料则让领口不太服帖，露出里面新换上又被血浸透的绷带。  
一道致命伤，从后心穿入，前胸穿出，刺穿了肋软骨，捅破了肺。  
"……弦一郎大人……"  
眼里泛着艳红色，衣服几乎全被血染红的忍者，扛着平田家的少主，站在他面前。  
哪怕是记忆里的场景，再度回忆起来也让他背脊窜上凉气。若不是他坚持让忍者随身携带变若之淀，后果……  
他不敢想。  
一击毙命的偷袭，让忍者没有丝毫反应的时机，毫无破绽的接近，与大太刀的伤口——  
大太刀，或者，仅仅是巨大的刀。  
答案已经太过于明显，哪怕不提蝴蝶夫人的突兀出现。弦一郎没有挑明，忍者也没有提起。  
他只说：“我永不会……”  
弦一郎是知道在忍者心中，父亲的地位的。  
在他们还年少时，完整的戒律，忍者只提起过一次，但弦一郎却一直记着。虽然近些年来每每提起的只有与作为主公的自己相关的那一条，但是他心里是很清楚的。  
而现在，基石破碎了。  
被抱在怀中的男人好像又睡着了，或者又再次因为伤势恶化而死去了。只需在过会儿他醒来时看看他的眼睛，便能知晓答案。  
但是那都无所谓。  
是人或者不是人，根本都无所谓。  
紧抱着一具冰凉又灼热的身体的弦一郎，在炭炉旁静静坐着，把脸埋在男人濡湿的颈弯里。  
房间里十分寂静。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弦忍修罗狼au，是车。

像往常一样完成工作后带着一身血迹回到弦一郎面前的忍者明显有些不对劲。  
虽然在被允许了可以在不太造成太大影响的范围内取乐后，每次出行归来的忍者总带着让他也不自觉会一起微笑起来的欢愉心情，若要形容，就像是禁足许久的猎犬终于得到许可得以畅快奔跑，尽兴后回到主人身旁时的疲惫与愉悦，但是这一次却有些不太一样。  
半跪在他面前的忍者还在等着答复，可那双瞳孔放大的眼睛虽望着他，却又像是根本什么都没在看。急促的呼吸不仅仅像是因为赶路回来的运动造成，嘴上带着的微笑更像是毫无自觉地下意识表现。哪怕伸出手去抚上忍者的脸，也没能让他的注意力更专注到自己身上分毫。  
简直就像是……  
弦一郎的手往下挪，隔着宽松的野袴试探着去找他的目标，而不出意料地，他握住了一团在六尺裤内勃起而被裹作一团的精神奕奕的肉团。  
“这真是……”  
他可没想过这人会真的会享受到这种程度。  
被握住敏感器官的忍者轻易就从唇间漏出低哼，这也是和平时不太一样的。虽然能看出他并不讨厌性事带来的愉悦，但忍者总是话少的那一个，哪怕被操干到逼出眼泪来也还是喜欢紧闭嘴唇。放在以往，弦一郎总是要想尽办法才能让他放松牙关。  
像这样松懈的狼，可还是第一次。怪不得他兴致大起。  
忍者穿得层层叠叠，要一件件解下来也太过浪费时间，十分顺从的忍者按着主公的要求靠墙坐下，自己解着腰带，弦一郎则直接将手从野袴的侧面开口钻了进去，撩开衣服的摆，抓握住尚还被六尺裤牢牢包裹住的性器。只凭手上的触感就能知道已经勃起很久了，牢牢顶在内，把白布撑起的器官，已经靠自行溢出的体液濡湿了一大片布料。仅仅是将其从绞缠的底裤里掏出的动作，就已经让忍者从嗓子里挤出粘腻的低吟，让弦一郎感到喉咙发痒。  
长着剑茧的手挤压着恐怕是在目标地点起就一路渴望抚慰的阴茎，而每次上下都能得到在往常算已算是稀有的闷哼，甚至在拇指剐蹭顶端时，忍者还会呜咽着发起抖来，把脸埋到弦一郎胸口的布料里去。  
“每次都会这样吗？你……”  
“…啊……弦一郎…大人……不，只是……有时候……”  
“是吗，今天杀了多少人呢？”  
“……十……哈，十六个……”  
在谈论到这个话题时，弦一郎感到手里的器官又颤抖着涨大了几分，忍者半眯着眼喘息着，脸上带着微笑，虽然臀部肌肉紧绷，却没有丝毫自主地去向给予自己愉悦的手索求更多的动作。弦一郎试探着收紧手指，忍者则发出更加沉醉的低沉喉音。  
“都是怎样杀掉的？”  
被询问到这个问题，狼陷入了短暂的疑惑，但是很快就像是汇报任务过程一样断续说了起来，而随着再次地回忆起各方面细节，他那像是陷入癔梦般的状态更加严重了，在弦一郎手里撸动着的性器不知节制地分泌出滑腻体液，临近高潮时，从松懈转为紧绷，试图并拢的大腿打着颤，忍者还在按照主公的要求复述着任务的过程，只是话总被自己的呻吟打断，甚至显露出几分苦恼的神态。高潮时的大口喘息与喊声被闷在弦一郎的衣服里，被强行挤出剩余精液时的颤抖则完整传到到了弦一郎那里去。  
现在忍者脸上看起来的失神，就和他从一开始就带着的神情一样。  
也就是说，仅仅是杀人的乐趣，他就可以享受到这种地步，甚至更多。  
“狼。”  
“……是，弦…弦一郎……大人……”  
“以后要告诉我，再这样的话。”  
他解开袴的腰带，架起忍者被精神的愉悦占据而疲于控制的，还在微微颤抖的双腿。早已等待许久的阴茎毫不费力就送入了驯服且绵软的忍者体内，对方的性器在不应期过后又已经再次勃起，而他顺应每一次抽送吐出呻吟。  
“……是……遵命…”


End file.
